1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a method for controlling the image processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an information processing apparatus equipped with a touch panel has been in general use. When such an information processing apparatus is used, a flick operation is performed on a screen to scroll any image displayed on the screen.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-237636 discusses a technique in which a touch panel is provided on a display unit of a copying machine, a scanned image is previewed before printing, and a user flicking the touch panel allows for confirming each page while scrolling.
In the above technique images on a plurality of pages are displayed side-by-side and pages are scrolled by a flick operation. However, nothing is discussed about a scrolling display by the flick operation in a case where one page is enlarged and only a part thereof is displayed.